


Tusker

by SilverWolf57



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work, Shadowrun
Genre: Dating, First Dates, M/M, Ork - Freeform, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf57/pseuds/SilverWolf57
Summary: Another story for the fun writing group I joined a few weeks ago. This time, the prompt was " I didn't expect that reaction". I hope you enjoy it. Also, I managed to make it in exactly 1000 words, achievement unlocked.





	Tusker

Sr. Amable had always been a good restaurant to have a nice dinner before bed, even after the death of Mr. Gonzalez, the old troll who had bough the place back in '59, there was still a homey feeling in the fake wooden tables and chairs. It was also one of the few places in Caracas that had furniture capable of comfortably sitting orks and trolls, with no extra charges. I could still remember the last time I was here with my family, increasing the awkwardness I felt doing this. It was 2080 sure, and most people in the world would judge you first based on what you looked like than who you liked to fuck, but that did little to settle down the little judging voice at the back of my mind.

 _"I can't believe you used Tusker for this"_ It would say in a low growl _"Mom would just love to know her sweet melon heart, is just a slut in the Matrix" ___

__A bell rang as the door was delicately opened by a troll dressed in a dark green shirt and black slacks, his wide shoulders easily filling most of the troll sized door frame. He gently stopped a passing ork waitress, who even at her 2 meters height was a head shorter than the slightly bowed troll. She laughed softly at something he said, and turned to point at my table, giving me a mischievous wink before she left. The troll shoot me a small nervous small, before walking towards me, one of his hands softly scratching the surface of one of his bull like horns._ _

__"A-are you Dan?" he said, his deep nervous voice breaking me out of the stupor I had been._ _

__I quickly stood up, hitting the table with my knee in the process, a quick bolt of pain lacing through my body as I stumbled forward. Large hands firmly grabbed my shoulders, steadying me without much difficulty. I looked up, concerned deep green eyes met my own. I gave him a small smile in return, mentally chastising myself for my clumsiness._ _

__"Ye- ahem, yes, I am. You're Hez, right?" I replied, the cracking of my voice at the beginning making me wish for a quick death. Hez gave me a slight nod, offering his bronze coloured hand in greeting. I shook his hands with a bit too much strength, but he barely seemed to notice, the softness of his skin a clear contrast to my rough one. He let go after a few seconds, sitting, on the large bench that served as seats._ _

__"Would you like something to eat, maybe something to drink?" I asked him, gathering my wits._ _

__"I"ll take a beer if you don't mind, it's been a long day" He gave me another of his disarming shy smiles, silencing the little voice at the back of my mind._ _

__This is going to be a great night, was the one thought of my head as I signaled the closest waiter._ _

__I fumbled on the steps as we came to his building"s reception, more due to my own clumsiness than the two beers I had at the restaurant. His hands kept me steady as we walked, already becoming familiar with my embarrassing shortcomings, but if it bothered him, he never said. We entered the run down buildings, the electronic door at the side was barely working, and more for show than real protection. The small lobby had clearly seen better times, with ageing wallpaper covering every wall, and a few corporate announcements showing on a half working screen. A circular desk, that once must have been in fashion stood opposite to the screen, with a tired looking human woman was watching the latest novela in her commlink._ _

__Hez greeted the pale woman with a kind voice, receiving only a dismissive look in response. His hand grasped mine, as he gently guided me to his apartment. It only took a short walk down a surprisingly clean hallway, a a trip downstairs to get to his door. A quick command unlocked the metal door, barely tall enough to fit my 2 meters, it forced Hez to slouch his way into his home. I followed inside, making sure to close the door to avoid unwanted interruptions. When I turned, it was to the tantalizing image of a shirtless Hez, his strong and wiry arms finally shown, with bits of white calcium making a way up to his neck. A thick treasure trail perfectly divided his chest in left and right,with a hair as brown as the unruly mess on top of his head._ _

__"Sorry, shirts and the spikes don't get along well, it makes me rest-" He tried to explain, but one of my hands was already exploring his firm pecs, tracing invisible forms of it, as I pulled myself closer to him. One hand went down to explore his stomach, slightly chubby but with steel beneath, and another traitorous hand scaled his chest, to reach his neck, and then, it came to rest a the base of his horns. Only with him bowed could I reach that sacred place, and before I could think of anything else, I caressed where the skin and bone melded._ _

__A deep grow came from him, his whole body trembling. "Vut" I exclaimed as the gentle giant I spent the night with, changed into a raging beast. _Rule number 2 of dating trolls chummer,_ **never** _touch the horns without permission,_ my annoying inner voice reminded me. I closed my eyes, preparing my body for the hit that was certainly to come as the growling reached a peak, then, I felt a hardness poking my stomach, a warm that hadn't been there before._ _

__"I hope you don't have plans for tomorrow" Hez said right before one hand sneaked behind my neck, maneuvering our tusks for a kiss, deep, desperate and full of need. "rohodo 'om ok likji larkag lo"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I used some words from the Or'zet language in this work, Or'zet is a language spoken mostly by trolls and orks in the Shadowrun world, as far as I know, there's no much material regarding or'zet, so I built on what little I could find on the wikis. Here are a few useful translations
> 
> Vut=Shit, Damn  
> Chummer=Close friend, bro, member of the same gang  
> rohodo 'om ok lijik larkag lo= Would you like to spent the night together? Subtle way of proposing somebody for sex


End file.
